


Bordsteingespräche

by Khalaris



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Asexual Karl-Friedrich Boerne, Boernes POV, Fluff, M/M, Young Boerne has a serious case of hero worship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalaris/pseuds/Khalaris
Summary: In den Ferien nach seinem ersten Studienjahr verbringt Boerne ein paar Wochen in Hamburg. Die Freundschaft mit Frank wird ihn fürs Leben prägen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Hamburg

**Author's Note:**

> _You can pry that ace!Boerne headcanon out of my cold dead hands :)_
> 
> Namenspate für die Hamburger Studentenkneipe ist das Café Cycles in Erlangen, das den Mittelfrankener NaNoWriMo-Schreiberlingen ein gutes "Zuhause" war bis es vor ein paar Jahren geschlossen wurde.
> 
> Keine Beta; Fehler und Unstimmigkeiten dürfen gern kommentiert werden.

Das erste mal traf er Frank an einem dieser feuchtfröhlichen Abende im Cycles. Er hatte zu viel von dem billigen Rotwein getrunken, war vor der beliebten Studentenkneipe an dieser finsteren Stelle über die Bordsteinkante gestolpert und hatte sich auf dem Weg zum Boden an ebendieser Kante ordentlich den Arm aufgeschlagen. Frank hatte sofort die Straßenseite gewechselt und war ihm zur Hilfe gekommen, hatte ihn schnurstracks zur Herrentoilette im Cycles geführt und die Wunde ausgewaschen, auf dem Weg dorthin noch einen anderen Studenten angewiesen an der Bar nach einem Verband zu fragen. Er wurde ganz effizient verarztet, auch wenn er das selber vielleicht ein bisschen besser gekonnt hätte.

Franks Namen hat er erst zwei Wochen später erfahren. In der Zwischenzeit waren sie sich ein paar mal begegnet, auf der Straße vor dem Cycles. Die leuchtenden blauen Augen, die selbst im abendlichen Schummerlicht hervorstachen, faszinierten ihn und ließen seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem anderen zurückkehren. Was für ein Mensch war der, dass er ohne zu zögern einem offensichtlich betrunkenen sofort hilft? Er selbst würde sich das vermutlich nicht trauen; wer wusste schon wie jemand reagierte wenn ein gewisser Grad der Intoxikation erreicht war?

Jedenfalls war seine Faszination der Grund dafür gewesen, weshalb er danach jeden Abend zu einer gewissen Zeit vor dem Cycles auf dem Bordstein saß und darauf wartete, Frank zu sehen. Der grüßte ihn im Vorbeigehen immer mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen. Nach zwei Wochen fasste er sich dann ein Herz und hielt den anderen an, fragte nach seinem Namen, und erwiderte auf die Gegenfrage "Ich bin Rick". (Ein aus England stammender Kommilitone hatte ihn im letzten Semester der Einfachheit halber Rick genannt, und er musste ja niemandem auf die Nase binden, dass er mit so einem bescheuerten Namen wie Karl-Friedrich gestraft war.)

Sie waren ins Gespräch gekommen, einfach so. Dabei war ihm so etwas immer schon schwergefallen, und Freunde hatte er eigentlich nie wirklich gehabt. Aber Frank war eine richtige Frohnatur und hatte einfach munter draufloserzählt, ohne sich von seiner Unbeholfenheit - oder seiner geschwollenen Ausdrucksweise wenn er versuchte diese zu überspielen - beirren zu lassen. Er fragte nicht einmal, was er denn überhaupt von ihm wollte. (Ein Glück, denn das wusste er selbst nicht.)

So saßen sie dort auf dem Bordstein und innerhalb kürzester Zeit unterhielten sie sich als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug während Frank grinsend über die Mitbewohner in seiner WG lästerte, und er selbst von seiner Schwester erzählte, die ihm ständig auf die Nerven ging. Er fabulierte ausschweifend über sein Medizinstudium, Frank erzählte von seiner Ausbildung.

Frank war Polizist, die Ausbildung hatte er gerade abgeschlossen. Deswegen hatte er das mit dem Verarzten also so unerwartet gut hinbekommen. Ihm entfuhr reflexartig ein Kommentar - natürlich konnte er als Medizinstudent den anderen locker übertrumpfen! - bei dem er selbst zusammenzuckte, hatten ähnlich unüberlegte Aussagen doch oft genug zu lauten Worten oder sogar Handgreiflichkeiten geführt.

Aber Frank lachte nur - "Das ist ja auch gar nicht mein Fachgebiet. Wie gut kennst du dich denn mit Polizeiarbeit aus?" - und seine Augen leuchteten als er ihm mit seinem Ellbogen in die Seite piekste.

"Also ich möchte doch bitten! Das ist Körperverletzung!" Ein Grinsen stahl sich auch auf sein Gesicht.

"Pfft, das geht nicht mal als versuchte durch, kannste mir glauben, ich bin Polizist!"

"Und ich bin Arzt!"

"Ein Jahr Studium! Du bist höchstens ein Baby-Ärztchen!"

"Nimm das zurück!"

"Nöhööö!"

Sie lachten und kabbelten sich eine Weile und saßen irgendwann grinsend und mit verstrubbelten Haaren nebeneinander.

"Weißt du was, Rick?" Franks Augen leuchteten.

"Nein, was denn?"

"Ich glaub ich mag dich ganz gerne." Frank grinste ihn an, voller Wärme und er spürte wie Blut in seine Wangen schoss. Hoffentlich konnte Frank das hier in dieser finsteren Ecke nicht erkennen.

Verlegen lächelte er zurück, plötzlich allzu gewahr der Tatsache, dass sie hier eigentlich mitten auf der Straße saßen, auch wenn auf dieser Straße wenigstens keine Autos fuhren. Und dass jeder sie sehen konnte, trotz der Dunkelheit.

Eine Zeit lang wechselten sie kein weiteres Wort, doch die Stille zwischen ihnen war angenehm, erfüllt von ihren Blicken - Franks warm und sicher, seine eigenen vorsichtig und verlegen. Schließlich stand Frank auf, lächelte und ließ seine Finger kurz über seine Schulter streifen.

"Bis bald, Rick."

Franks blaue Augen verfolgten ihn noch als der schon längst davonspaziert war. Wenn er doch auch nur halb so selbstsicher sein könnte!

Als er in der Nacht endlich einschlief stand längst die Morgenröte am Horizont.

* * *

Danach sahen sie sich fast jeden Abend, tranken erst zusammen im Cycles einen Wein (oder in Franks Fall ein Bier) und saßen dann stundenlang draußen auf der Bordsteinkante. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt, über Gerechtigkeit, über das Leben. Und manchmal schwiegen sie, starrten nur in den Himmel oder auf die Häuser auf der anderen Straßenseite oder auf ihre von der Dunkelheit verborgenen verschränkten Hände.

Frank hatte seine Gefühle nicht noch einmal erwähnt und er selbst war zu feige um es zur Sprache zu bringen. Was hätte er denn auch sagen sollen? Seine Bewunderung für den anderen machte ihn sprachlos. Er fühlte sich zu Frank hingezogen auf eine Weise, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Das Bedürfnis, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, ihm nah zu sein, brodelte in seiner Magengrube. Da war etwas zwischen ihnen, irgendetwas unaussprechliches.

Sein Herz hatte gepocht wie wild als Frank das erste mal seine Hand nahm. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Herz ein Ballon unter dem ein Feuer entfacht wurde. Er stieg auf und war plötzlich wie schwerelos.

Frank hatte ihn nur angegrinst und er hatte dazu einfach nichts gesagt und sie hatten weiter geredet und hatten weiter geschwiegen. Vielleicht gab es ja nichts zu sagen. Frank wusste schließlich, was er tat, darauf konnte er sich verlassen.

* * *

Und dann hing da irgendwann dieses Plakat. Drüben, an der Laterne neben dem Cycles.

Es war bunt und trug den Schriftzug 'Stonewall-Demo'.

Es fiel ihm auf als sie spät abends das Lokal verließen. Er starrte das Plakat an, wusste natürlich genau was das war, in seiner Heimatstadt fanden diese Demos und Umzüge schließlich schon seit Jahren statt. Es hatte ihn nie sonderlich interessiert; was ging es ihn schon an in welcher geschlechtlichen Kombination sich andere Leute zusammenfanden. Er persönlich hatte doch mit dieser ganzen Wer-mit-wem-Sache nichts zu tun. Sein Blick klebte an dem Plakat und das Wissen darüber, so klar es für ihn vor wenigen Minuten noch gewesen war, wollte sich plötzlich nicht mehr in sein Leben einfügen. Es saß ihm quer im Hals und er schluckte.

"Willst du da hingehen?" Frank nickte in Richtung Plakat, dann lenkte er sie beide zu 'ihrer' Bordsteinkante, da wo es dunkel war, wo das Licht der Laterne ihnen Platz ließ sie selbst zu sein.

Sie setzten sich, die Beine auf die Straße gestreckt. Ganz nah saßen sie beieinander und selbst in der Sommernacht spürte er die Wärme, die Frank ausstrahlte als der wieder seine Hand nahm und sie ganz selbstverständlich die Finger ineinander verschränkten.

Was sollte er antworten? Sein Leben war mit einem mal aus den Fugen geraten. Eben hätte er noch die Antwort gekannt, aber jetzt…

Es war als würde ihm jemand die Brust zusammenschnüren. "Ich weiß nicht ob… Naja. Also… ob ich da hingehöre."

Franks andere Hand griff nach seiner Schulter, drehte ihn zu sich. Franks Blick fing seinen ein; er war eindringlich und überraschend ernst.

"Doch," sagte er mit Bestimmtheit, "du gehörst da hin."

Dann lehnten sie ihre Köpfe aneinander und legten ihre Arme umeinander und Frank flüsterte, "Mann, Rick. Du gehörst da hin. Ich gehör da hin. Wir beide, klar? Wir gehören doch beide da hin."

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, bis Franks Worte auch in seinem Herzen angekommen waren.

"Ja…" Und dann mit festerer Stimme, "Ja."

Sie waren so nah zusammengerückt, dass er Franks Lächeln an seiner Wange spürte. Natürlich gehörte er da hin. Frank wusste bescheid, auf den konnte er vertrauen. Frank war ja auch… wo er hingehörte.

Diese Erkenntnis kam leise, sein eigenes Lächeln blieb ungesehen in der Dunkelheit. Seine ganze Welt war für ihn dieser eine Moment, dieser Ort. Er wünschte sich er könnte ihn für immer behalten.

Eine Tür klappte, Musik schwappte über sie wie eine Welle, dann Stimmen, die sich rasch entfernten.

Der Moment blieb nur ein Moment.

Sie rückten ein Stück voneinander ab bis sich nur noch ihre Hände berührten.

"Ich kann da nicht hingehen." Er sagte es genauso leise wie Frank eben gesprochen hatte und war überrascht, den Schmerz in seiner eigenen Stimme zu hören.

Frank nickte, dann lächelte er und in seinem Gesicht konnte er Akzeptanz lesen. Aber in seinen Augen stand noch etwas anderes, etwas, das warm und golden in sein Herz floss und er wusste, dass es dort für immer bleiben würde.

"Ich leider auch nicht." Frank zuckte die Schultern. "Jedenfalls nicht als Teilnehmer. Bin für den Dienst eingeteilt, Demo absichern und so." Für einen Moment schaute er ganz grimmig, "Und selbst wenn, naja, in der Polizei ist das nicht so einfach."

"Deine Kollegen sind nicht so offen was das angeht?"

"Also manche vielleicht schon, aber die würden das nicht laut zugeben. Und ein paar von den älteren sind, vorsichtig gesagt, sehr offen was ihre Meinung dazu angeht. Und nicht im guten Sinne."

"Das muss ziemlich schwer sein. So nie… also, dass du da nie so richtig du sein kannst."

Frank schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er den Gedanken an diese Kollegen einfach von sich abschütteln.

"Ja, manchmal ist's schon ganz schön anstrengend. Aber-" Jetzt grinste Frank wieder, "-wenigstens muss ich eine Hälfte von mir nicht verstecken. Man muss ja nehmen was man kriegt, ne."

Er selbst schüttelte den Kopf aber ein Lächeln hatte sich auch auf seine Lippen gestohlen. Franks unglaublicher Optimismus war wirklich ansteckend.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später war das ganze dann auch schon wieder vorbei. Er war an den Tagen nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen, hatte versucht, sich nicht den bunten Trubel in der Stadt vorzustellen, versucht sich nicht vorzustellen was seine Familie sagen würde, würde er je an so einer Veranstaltung teilnehmen und sie davon erfahren. Aber vor allem hatte er versucht sich nicht vorzustellen wie Frank dort stehen würde. Daneben. Aber nicht dabei.

Seine Versuche schlugen fehl. Er hatte eine viel zu aktive Vorstellungskraft.

Aber Frank wollte bestimmt auch nicht, dass er hier Trübsal blies. Also konzentrierte er sich darauf, sich stattdessen auf das nächste Treffen mit ihm zu freuen. Bei dem Gedanken fühlte er sich gleich besser. Vielleicht war das mit dem Optimismus doch eine ganz gute Idee.

Am nächsten Abend gingen sie gar nicht erst ins Lokal, sondern verbrachten gleich ihre Zeit draußen auf dem Bordstein. Frank erzählte einen blöden Witz nach dem anderen und sie lachten und kabbelten sich und als die Dunkelheit kam, kramte Frank zwei kleine, flache Gegenstände aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt sie ihm grinsend hin.

"Guck mal, ich bin auf der Demo kurz abtrünnig geworden, und hab uns die hier mitgebracht."

Es waren zwei runde Anstecker. Er nahm einen der beiden während Frank den anderen zurück in seine Hosentasche steckte.

Auf dem Anstecker war eine Regenbogenflagge und davor der Schriftzug 'Ich bin wer ich bin.'

"Frank…" Ihm steckte auf einmal ein Kloß im Hals.

"Ja, also ich dachte, weil wir ja beide nicht richtig hingehen konnten, jetzt und, naja, vermutlich auch die nächsten Jahre nicht… Aber irgendwann, ja? Das ändert sich doch alles, wir müssen nur ein bisschen warten, und irgendwann, da können wir bestimmt hingehen und müssen uns nicht verstecken und im Dunklen hocken."

"Sicher?" Er konnte es kaum glauben aber-

"Ganz sicher. Irgendwann können wir auch einfach so sein wer wir sind. Ich weiß es. Und bis dahin, da nehmen wir halt was wir kriegen können und machen das beste draus. Solange haben wir immer noch die hier," Frank zeigte auf den Anstecker in seiner Hand.

Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, zog er Frank in eine Umarmung. So saßen sie eine Zeit lang, die Arme umeinander geschlungen und die Wangen aneinandergelegt.

"Frank?"

"Was'n?"

Er grinste, "Weißt du, dass ich dich auch ganz gern mag?"

Frank lachte, "Na klar weiß ich das!" und der Körper bebte in seinen Armen, aber er ließ nicht los und Frank auch nicht, sie hielten sich nur noch stärker aneinander fest.

Das war das letzte mal, dass er Frank gesehen hat.


	2. Münster

'Ich bin wer ich bin.'

Seine Finger spielten mit dem Anstecker in seiner Hosentasche. Jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit trug er ihn verborgen mit sich herum. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wer er war und wer er sein wollte.

Mit einem Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass Alberich nicht gerade in Sichtweite seines Büros war, dann zog er den Anstecker heraus und wandte ihn in seinen Fingern hin und her. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen bei der Erinnerung an diese Zeit.

Er war damals so jung und naiv gewesen, hatte noch nicht wirklich gewusst wer er war oder was er mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte. Wenn Frank nicht gewesen wäre…

Nebenan klapperte laut Alberichs Trittleiter und der Kopf seiner Assistentin erschien in seinem Blickfeld.

Der Anstecker verschwand wieder in seiner Hosentasche.

"Alberich, was poltern Sie denn hier herum wie ein Bonsai-Elefant in einem Laden voll teurer medizinischer Instrumente!"

Alberich, die jetzt am Regal auf ihrer Leiter stand, verdrehte die Augen.

"Ach, was erlaube ich mir nur, wo Sie doch selbst grazil sind wie eine Gazelle."

"Eben!" Seine Hände wirbelten durch die Luft in einer ausschweifenden Geste. "Aber mit diesen wohlproportionierten Gliedmaßen können Sie beileibe nicht mithalten!" Seine Hand streifte ein Buch im Regal, das er nur mit Mühe gerade so vom Herunterfallen abhalten konnte.

Alberich grinste ihn schadenfroh an. "Klar Chef, Sie sind wirklich der Inbegriff der Grazilität."

Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da-

"Stör' ich?" Thiel stand plötzlich in der Tür und der wie üblich etwas grummelige Tonfall konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten.

"Mein lieber Thiel! Sie sind ja wie eine Giraffe, die neugierig ihren Hals über den Gartenzaun streckt um mitzubekommen was bei den Nachbarn so los ist."

Er war eigentlich ganz stolz auf seinen metaphorischen Vergleich, auch wenn natürlich aufgrund des Körperbaus kaum reale Ähnlichkeit bestand. Doch seine beiden Kollegen ließen sich von seiner Wortwahl enttäuschenderweise nicht beeindrucken.

Thiel sah zu Alberich und seine hochgezogene Augenbraue fragte 'Will ich wissen, worum es hier geht?'

Alberichs Augenrollen antwortete 'Nein, ich glaube nicht.'

"Na dann." Thiel zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich ihm zu. "Sagen Sie mal Boerne, haben Sie eigentlich vergessen, dass wir heute abend kochen wollten?"

Vergessen? So eine Frechheit! "Ich bitte Sie, Thiel, wie kommen Sie denn auf so einen abwegigen Gedanken?"

Der grinste jetzt fast so schadenfroh wie Alberich eben, als ob er wüsste, dass er gerade in seine Falle getappt war. "Sie wollten doch vorher noch das Fleisch besorgen."

"Ja, und?"

"Na ham'se mal auf die Uhr geschaut?"

"Ja, natürlich." Nein, natürlich hatte er nicht auf die Uhr gesehen. Zumindest nicht seit er heute morgen aufgestanden war. Ein kurzer Blick verriet jedoch, dass sie gerade noch eine Viertelstunde hatten um seine Bestellung beim Metzger abzuholen.

Er begann also sofort durch sein Büro zu wirbeln und suchte seine Sachen in Rekordzeit zusammen - Jackett, Handy, Regenschirm, Brieftasche, Autoschlüssel - während Thiel und Alberich ihm amüsiert zusahen. Die waren mal wieder völlig nutzlos, die beiden. Dann sprintete er aus der Tür, warf noch ein "Auf Wiedersehen, Alberich!" zurück. Thiel folgte ihm ein wenig langsamer, mit einem "Schönes Wochenende, Frau Haller!"

* * *

Sie hatten es glücklicherweise gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Metzger geschafft und das Abendessen war ihnen dann auch fabelhaft gelungen.

Als sie später mit einem Glas Wein (beziehungsweise einem Bier) auf Thiels Sofa saßen und er den Anstecker in seiner Hosentasche spürte, musste er wieder unwillkürlich lächeln.

Damals hatte er gedacht er würde niemals wieder so etwas für jemanden empfinden. Wie dramatisch! Aber in den Jahren ihrer Bekanntschaft ('Freundschaft!' dachte ein Teil von ihm mit Nachdruck) waren Thiel und er zusammengewachsen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen jemals ohne ihn zu sein. Klar hatte er ab und zu seine Fühler ausgestreckt; wer in gewissen Kreisen verkehrte, musste schließlich darauf achten den Schein zu wahren. Mehr als Schein war das alles auch nicht gewesen. In Wahrheit hatte er sich schon viele Jahre nicht mehr einsam gefühlt. Thiel hatte sich in sein Leben eingefügt wie ein lange gesuchtes Puzzleteil, mit fast triumphaler Selbstverständlichkeit.

Ob Thiel überhaupt wusste, wie sehr er ihn schätzte? Nun, vielleicht nicht. Er musste es ihm sagen, am besten-

"Was grinsen Sie da so in sich rein, Boerne? Sie hecken doch was aus." Beim Anblick von Thiels gespielt misstrauischem Gesicht brach unerwartet ein Lachen aus ihm heraus und er sprang auf, plötzlich voll Energie, die irgendwo hinwollte. Thiel schüttelte nur den Kopf; aber der kannte ihn ja, bei ihm brauchte er seine plötzliche Rastlosigkeit nicht überspielen.

Sein Blick schweifte durch Thiels Wohnzimmer, und da durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Blitz. Da drüben auf der Kommode lag - er würde das überall wiedererkennen, selbst zwischen dem ganzen Krempel, den Thiel dort herumliegen hatte - ein kleiner runder Anstecker, die Farben ein bisschen ausgeblichen, aber die Regenbogenflagge immer noch erkennbar.

Oh.

Wie in Trance ging er zur Kommode - der unnütze Krimskrams klimperte als er alles zur Seite schob - nahm fast schon ehrfürchtig den Anstecker und drehte ihn in seinen Fingern hin und her, so wie vorhin seinen eigenen.

_Oh._

Mit einem mal fügte sich das Bild zusammen. Frank damals, und heute… auch Frank. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können, das nicht zu bemerken. Die übrigen Puzzleteile in seinem Geist fügten sich nahtlos aneinander als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen, als hätte er es immer gewusst.

"Mann, Boerne, was kramen Sie denn schon wieder in meinem Zeug rum? Jetzt halten Sie mir bloß keinen Vortrag über Ordnung und Sauberkeit," meckerte Thiel. Er sah zu ihm herüber, aber der hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf auf die Sofalehne gelegt. Es war so eine banale Situation aber bei dem Anblick glühte wieder diese goldene Wärme in seinem Herz. Die Wärme, die er vor so vielen Jahren in Hamburg gespürt hatte - die gleiche Wärme, die immer in ihm glühte, wenn sie Abende wie diesen miteinander verbrachten.

Er wusste jetzt, was zu tun war.

"Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass dieses Wochenende der Christopher Street Day hier in Münster stattfindet?"

"Ja und, was is' damit?" Thiel nahm blind einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

"Und wir gehen hin."

Das riss Thiel offenbar aus seinen Gedanken. Er starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Hä? Was soll das denn? Sie ham' wohl einen an der Waffel?"

Er konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, "Mein lieber Herr Thiel, ich bin durchaus noch im Besitz all meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten."

Er setzte sich wieder neben Thiel, der grummelte, "Das sieht für mich aber grad ganz anders aus."

"Mein lieber Thiel…" Thiels Hand war warm und widerstandslos legte er dessen Anstecker hinein, dann holte er seinen eigenen aus der Hosentasche und legte ihn daneben.

Er lächelte. "Ich finde wirklich, wir haben jetzt lange genug darauf gewartet."

Er beobachtete Thiel - Frank - der auf die Anstecker starrte, sah die Erkenntnis in ihm wachsen.

"Boerne, was…" Für eine Weile sagte Frank dann gar nichts mehr, nahm nur die beiden Anstecker, hielt sie nebenheinander zum Vergleich (Franks war ausgeblichen, seiner war etwas zerkratzt) und legte sie schließlich vor ihm auf den Tisch. Sie sahen sich an und er wusste, dass Franks Gefühle sich genauso wenig geändert hatten wie seine eigenen.

"Boerne…"

Ein paar mal setzte Frank zum Reden an, stoppte aber jedes mal bevor auch nur ein Wort gesprochen war. Nicht schlimm, er hatte alle Zeit der Welt.

"Warum um Gottes Willen hast du dich damals Rick genannt?"

Er musste lachen; das war nun wirklich nicht die Frage, die er erwartet hatte.

"Ich glaube ein Kommilitone hat damit angefangen. Es schien mir zu der Zeit besser als die Alternative."

Da wuchs ein schelmisches Grinsen auf Franks Gesicht, eins das damals nicht wegzudenken gewesen war und das heute viel zu selten gesehen wurde.

"Sag bloß, dein Name war dir zu… uncool?"

"Also ich möchte doch bitten!" Er versuchte eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen und straffte demonstrativ seine Schultern. "Mein Name ist sehr wohl, ähm, cool."

Frank prustete los und er mit und die ganzen Sorgen der letzten Jahre fielen von ihm ab. Jetzt fühlte er sich gleich viel leichter.

"Ich nenn dich aber erst mal weiter Boerne, wenn du nix dagegen hast."

"Natürlich, das ist in Ordnung. Frank."

"Mhm."

Er leerte sein Weinglas und lehnte sich zur Seite, bis er seinen Kopf an Franks Schulter legen konnte. Mit dem Wissen um ihre gemeinsamen Vergangenheit war auch die mühelose Nähe wiedergekehrt, die sie damals geteilt hatten. Wobei, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war diese Freundschaft zwischen ihnen schon sehr lange ungewöhnlich vertraut gewesen, auch wenn das Wort 'Freundschaft' zwischen ihnen nie gefallen war.

Er schnaubte amüsiert, "Ich muss doch komplett bescheuert gewesen sein."

"Ich will dir ja nicht widersprechen," grinste Frank, "aber warum das?"

"Ein Hamburger Polizist namens Frank, ein gutes Stück kleiner als ich, blond, mit leuchtend blauen Augen. Das hätte mir nun wirklich schon ein paar Jahre früher einfallen können. Aber ich habe mit keiner Silbe daran gedacht."

Frank zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab mich ja auch ganz schön verändert."

Er dachte an Frank, wie er war als er ihn kennenlernte und wie sich sein Leben entwickelt hatte im Laufe der Jahre. "Ja, das stimmt."

"Aber du hast dich auch ganz schön verändert." Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin fuhr Frank fort. "Du warst damals so, hm… vorsichtig. Ziemlich unsicher irgendwie. Und überhaupt nicht mal annähernd so redselig."

Stimmt, so war er gewesen. Er lachte und setzte sich wieder auf damit er Frank ansehen konnte.

"Das warst du."

"Hm? Was war ich?"

"Du warst immer so spontan und enthusiastisch. Und unglaublich selbstsicher und optimistisch. Dir konnte damals nichts und niemand die Laune verderben. Weißt du, das habe ich doch so sehr an dir bewundert…"

Seine Wangen und Ohren glühten. Er hatte noch nie jemandem erzählt, was der Grund für diese Veränderungen in ihm selbst gewesen war.

Frank sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass ich dran Schuld bin, dass du so ne draufgängerische Quasselstrippe geworden bist?"

"Draufgängerisch! Also bitte!", protestierte er.

Frank piekste ihm in die Seite. "Na übermäßige Vorsicht kann man dir jedenfalls nicht vorwerfen."

"Nun, dann werde ich wohl in Zukunft absolut wahrheitsgemäß zu Protokoll geben können, dass du mich dazu angestiftet hast," grinste er und piekste zurück.

"Untersteh dich!"

Frank versuchte erfolglos, seine Hand einzufangen und sie kabbelten sich so lange, bis sie vor Lachen vom Sofa rutschten.

* * *

Sie saßen auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken zum Sofa. Frank hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und sie hatte ihre Hände verschränkt, so wie damals als sie stundenlang auf der Bordsteinkante saßen. Es fühlte sich genauso an wie früher und gleichzeitig doch anders. So wie Frank und Rick zusammengepasst hatten, so passten auch Thiel und Boerne zusammen, der mürrische Hauptkommissar und der geniale Rechtsmediziner. Kollegen, Nachbarn und Freunde. Verrückt, wie das Leben ihre Wege zusammengeführt hatte.

"Mein Dienstplan hat sich kurzfristig geändert."

Das riss ihn aus seiner Träumerei. "Hm?"

"Na damals. Da hab ich erst früh erfahren, dass ich nachts arbeiten muss und dann war ich die ganze Woche in dieser Schicht."

Er drückte Franks Hand kurz etwas fester. "So etwas ähnliches hatte ich mir schon gedacht als du nicht mehr auftauchtest. Und ich musste ja ein paar Tage später bereits abreisen. Mir scheint das war einfach eine Verkettung außerordentlich unglücklicher Umstände."

"Mann, Boerne, wir hatten noch nicht mal unsere Nachnamen ausgetauscht, geschweige denn Telefonnummern oder Adressen. Wie blöd kann man sich denn anstellen?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. "Wir waren eben jung und haben geglaubt wir hätten alle Zeit der Welt."

"Ja, so hat sich's echt angefühlt."

Er löste seine Hand aus Franks, legte stattdessen seinen Arm um den anderen und zog ihn noch näher zu sich.

"Mein lieber Frank, jetzt haben wir wirklich alle Zeit der Welt."


	3. Epilog

"Jetzt beeil dich doch bitte etwas, Frank, oder glaubst du wir hätten alle Zeit der Welt!"

Unglaublich. Erst musste er Frank aus dem Bett klingeln und dann stand der eine halbe Stunde später vor seiner Tür und eröffnete ihm entsetzt, "Ich hab doch gar nix buntes zum Anziehen!"

Nachdem er Frank beruhigt hatte - er selbst würde wie üblich Anzughose, Hemd und Krawatte tragen, es gab schließlich keine Kleiderordnung, also kein Grund zur Panik - frühstückten sie gemeinsam und er schickte Frank zurück um sich einfach etwas bequemes anzuziehen. Scheinbar stellte auch das eine ungeahnte Schwierigkeit dar und er wusste, dass er Frank mit seinem Drängeln auf die Nerven ging. Aber er konnte es nun einmal nicht ausstehen, unpünktlich zu sein.

Endlich kam auch Frank aus seinem Schlafzimmer, ausnahmsweise ohne zu kommentieren, dass er sich wieder einmal unbefugt Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung verschafft hat. Gut, vermutlich war ihm das inzwischen auch egal.

Er strich noch einmal seine Krawatte glatt - die gestreifte, in schwarz-grau-weiß-lila, die er in einem Anflug von Übermut vor ein paar Jahren gekauft hatte und die seitdem ein einsames Dasein in der hintersten Ecke des Schranks fristete - und musterte Frank. Eine Cargohose, die er sonst meist zum Angeln oder Wandern trug und ein einfaches blaues Polo-Shirt. Er nickte bestätigend, das war doch völlig in Ordnung.

Frank trat an ihn heran und ließ seine Finger über die Krawatte gleiten. Kurz schien sein Herz auszusetzen - was würde er wohl davon halten? Für einen Augenblick weiteten sich Franks Augen, doch dann lächelte er.

"Ich bin froh, dass du das jetzt über dich weißt."

Er drückte Frank kurz an sich. So viel Zeit musste dann doch übrig sein. "Ja, ich auch."

Sie ließen sich los und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Zum Aegidiimarkt würden sie zu Fuß gehen, einen Parkplatz würde man bei dem Rummel heute sowieso nirgends bekommen.

"Weißt du's schon lange?"

"Hm. Mein generelles Desinteresse ist mir schon sehr lange bewusst, ja. Dass das ganze auch einen entsprechenden Namen hat, habe ich vor ein paar Jahren erfahren, vielleicht fünf oder sechs."

"Wie bist du damit klargekommen, so über die Jahre? Verheiratet warst du ja auch mal."

Er zuckte die Schultern. "Meine Familie hatte gewisse Erwartungen. Vielleicht könnte man sie sogar Anforderungen nennen. Ich habe mich so gut es ging damit arrangiert und nachdem meine Ehe gerade einmal ein Jahr durchhielt, werde ich glücklicherweise kaum noch von meiner Verwandtschaft diesbezüglich belästigt."

Frank grummelte in verächtlichem Tonfall etwas vor sich hin, das verdächtig nach "high society" klang und er lachte.

"Mach dir mal keine Gedanken darüber. Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Und ich habe ja schließlich dich."

"Und mich wirste auch nicht mehr los." Frank grinste ebenfalls aber seine Wangen röteten sich.

* * *

Dank seines perfekten Zeitmanagements trafen sie ein paar Minuten vor Beginn der Demonstration am Aegidiimarkt ein. Zu seiner Überraschung sprach sie gleich einer seiner ehemaligen Studenten an, der einen Karton voll bunter Silikonarmbänder dabeihatte und diese scheinbar versuchte an alle zu verteilen, die noch nicht Farbe bekannten. Er selbst verzichtete, seine Krawatte war seiner Ansicht nach aussagekräftig genug, aber Frank suchte sich ein Armband in magenta-violett-blau heraus.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und der Umzug setzte sich in Bewegung.

"Mensch, das hätt' ich jetzt doch fast vergessen!" Frank kramte in seinen vielzähligen Hosentaschen herum und zog dann die beiden Anstecker heraus und er fühlte sich plötzlich so wie an dem Abend damals als sie auf dem Bordstein saßen und sich versprachen "irgendwann".

"Irgendwann" war heute. "Irgendwann" war jetzt gerade.

Er hätte vor Freude in die Luft springen können aber stattdessen nahm er einen der beiden Anstecker, den ausgeblichenen, und pinnte ihn an sein Hemd. Frank tat das gleiche mit dem anderen und für einen Moment grinsten sie sich an und wussten - es ist soweit.

* * *

Der Umzug war bunt und laut und es war das beste das er je getan hatte.

Auf dem Weg durch die Stadt waren sie noch ein paar seiner Studenten begegnet und hatten einige Polizisten gegrüßt, die am Rand standen und den Verkehr regelten. Die meisten von ihnen kannten zumindest Frank vom Präsidium und winkten ihm mal mehr, mal weniger überrascht zu.

Direkt am Aasee war eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut, umringt von Pavillions. Sie setzten sich davor auf die Wiese, gemeinsam mit hunderten buntgekleideten Menschen, die sie nicht kannten und mit denen sie sich trotzdem verbunden fühlten.

"Na das ist ja ne Überraschung!" rief eine feixende Stimme hinter ihnen.

"Ja hallo Nadeshda." Ein kleines bisschen verlegen sah Frank schon aus als er sich zu ihr herumdrehte. Sie hatten beide nicht erwartet, hier auf direkte Kollegen zu treffen.

"Tach Chef, hallo Professor."

"Guten Tag Frau Krusenstern. Wie ich sehe, betätigen Sie sich heute als moralische Unterstützung?" Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf ihren übergroßen Anstecker, auf dem das Wort 'ally' prangte.

"Ja, und ich muss dann auch gleich weiter," sie zeigte auf eine kleine Gruppe junger Menschen, vermutlich Krusensterns Freunde, die gerade hinter ihnen in Richtung Promenade liefen.

"Freut mich aber, dass Sie beide auch mal hier sind." Noch ein freches Grinsen und ein Winken, dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Sie sahen sich an, beide noch etwas überrumpelt, und lachten erleichtert.

"Also das hab ich mir irgendwie auch anders vorgestellt."

"Beschwer dich mal nicht, mein lieber Frank, das war wenigstens schön unkompliziert und hat dich nicht in Erklärungsnöte gebracht."

Frank nickte. "Die Zeiten haben sich wirklich ganz schön geändert."

"Dann machen wir jetzt das beste daraus." Er griff nach Franks Hand, hier im Grünen, in der Sonne, unter den Augen hunderter anderer Menschen.

Sie mussten sich nicht mehr verstecken.


End file.
